1. Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to the handling of content in a device, and in particular to reviewing and scrolling content such as media application content and text based application content.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Devices, such as for example, portable computers, media players, mobile communication devices and mobile phones, are commonly used to listen to and view different types of media files and content. In some cases it is desirable to advance through portions of a media file at a faster rate than the normal rate of review. This can generally be referred to as fast forwarding or rewind. While these features are generally available with respect to media content files, the speed at which such fast forwarding or rewind tends to be at a fixed level. This can be a hindrance when reviewing larger file sizes due to the length of time needed to proceed through portions of the file to get to a desired point. With smaller files, it can be difficult to control the precision in advancing or rewinding through the file. It would be advantageous to be able to control the speed of fast forwarding and rewind through media files and content, whether on a media player, mobile communication or some other device.
DVD players can have a chapter-skipping feature. The fast forward speed can also be increased from 1× to 2×, 4×, 8× and so on. This feature can be used for very fast forwarding. The Apple™ iPod™ has a feature that allows a faster forward review or skip speed. When scrolling the wheel on the device continuously for 1-2 seconds, a pop-up letter occurs and instead of scrolling all artists in a list, the user now scrolls by the first letter of the artist's name. While these features provide a forwarding and scrolling function, the forwarding/scrolling functions are linear and do not reflect the size or duration of the content that needs to be forwarded/scrolled. It would be advantageous to provide a more efficient way to scroll content, that takes into consideration the size and duration of the content.